gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind
Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Fermo! In nome dell'amore/Libera la tua mente) dei The Supremes ''e En Vogue'' è un mash-up presente nell'episodio Il primo bacio, il sesto della Seconda Stagione. Originariamente entrambe le canzoni sono cantate da donne ma nell'episodio vengono cantate dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni grazie alla sfida della settimana del professor Will Schuester. E' cantata alla coach Shannon Beiste come scusa per il loro comportamento (i ragazzi immaginavano lei per diminuire le loro pulsioni sessuali). Testo della canzone Finn and Puck with Boys: Here we go! Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Puck with the Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Artie: I wear tight clothing, high heeled shoes It doesn't mean that I'm a prostitute (Puck with the Boys: No, no) Puck: I like rap music, wear hip hop clothes. That doesn't mean that I'm out sellin' dope, no (Puck with the Boys: No, no, no) Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Puck with the Boys: Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart Think it over Puck with Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: think it over) Be color blind, don't be so shallow Sam: I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her maybe once or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection? Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Can't stop! Can't stop!) Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart and stop!) Think it over Puck with Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Think it over) Free your mind and the rest will follow Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Boys: Stop! Stop! (Artie: In the name of love) Free your mind (Stop!) Free your mind (Stop!) Artie: Oh free your mind Finn: Before you can read me you gotta Learn how to see me, I said Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart (Artie: Before you break my heart) Puck with Boys: Free your mind Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love (Artie: In the name) Before you break my heart (Artie: Of love) Puck with Boys: Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Oh free your mind) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: You got to be!) Free your mind and the rest will follow (Finn: Stop! In the name of love) (Artie: Wo, oh oh!) Be color blind, don't be so shallow (Finn: Before you break my heart) (Artie: Don't break my, don't break my heart) Finn with Boys: Stop! In the name of love, (Artie: You got to stop it, you got to stop) Before you break my heart (Artie: Don't break my heart) (Puck: 'Free your mind) Stop! In the name of love, ('Artie: Stop! Stop!) before you break my heart Boys: Oh think it over Puck with Boys: Free your mind Finn and Artie with Boys: and the rest will stop! Classifiche internazionali Galleria di foto Episode2x06.jpg Stop,_free_your_mind_ragazzi.jpg Stop.png Tumblr_linuixFmQL1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tn-500_screen_shot_2010-10-20_at_1.00.39_pm.jpg Video Navigazione en: es: fr: Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Finn Hudson Categoria:Canzoni Sam Evans Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Maschi Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two